Alice In monsterland
by Mayflower143
Summary: Alice once so called peaceful life turns upside down once her parents send her off to a boarding school Dark Haven Academy a school full of monsters she makes new friends falls in love and makes enemies all at the same time people will fight to get her on there side the light or the dark
1. Chapter 1: welcome to DH acadamy

**A/N:hey guys, It's been a while and I was bored so i diced to to update this chapter because it had Alot of typos and I know that has been driving a lot of you insane so yea I finally did it,. :) so enjoy**

* * *

><p>Alice in Monster Land<p>

_When I was younger, my father used to tell me these stories about an angle that fell in love with a demon. Every night he would tell me the story about how they fought for their love although, the people around them didn't approve, to the part where they ran away, got married, settled down and had children. I always thought it was a made up story that my dad came up with as soon as I told him that I had a nightmare. But still I thought it was a very romantic story but, angles, demons, and monsters aren't real how was I to know that the story was 100% true._

* * *

><p>~flash back August 15 2XXX morning~<p>

Alice: What

Alice's dad: You heard me this is the school you will be going to *Shows brochure to Alice*

Alice: but I thought you said I could pick the school I wanted to go to *takes brochure*

Alice's dad: no I said you can pick the middle school you wanted to go to

Alice: oh yea, fine I'll go a deal is a deal

Alice's dad: I knew you'd agree I already signed you up here is your uniform, school pins, and student hand book

Alice: but dad, it says that it's a boarding school

Alice's dad: so?

Alice: Isn't it a lot of money?

Alice's dad: not really. Remember the promotion I got?

Alice: yes

Alice's dad: we can afford it but even without the promotion I would still send you to this school

Alice: why do I feel you trying to get rid of me?

Alice's mom: that's not true honey your grate grandma, grandpa and father went to this school went to this school

Alice: oh that's cool

Alice's mom: nice to see we're on the same page *smiles* now let's go shopping

* * *

><p><strong>~present August 20 morning 10:00 bus~<strong>

Alice:*sigh* I honestly feel as if they are trying to get rid of me

Bus driver: miss are you going to Dark haven academy

Alice: Um… yes, oh and you can call me Alice

Bus driver: do you know what this school is for Alice

Alice:*shakes head*no but my grate grandma my grandpa and my father went to this school

Bus driver: oh in that case you'll be fine but let me tell you one thing this school is not what it seems

Alice: what do you mean?

Bus driver: you'll see

* * *

><p><strong>~15 minutes later~<strong>

Bus driver: Miss Alice where here

Alice: oh *gets bag and suit case*thank you very much Mr. Driver

Bus driver: my pleasure your stuff has been delivered to your room already

Alice:*gets out of bus and waves* thanks again *starts walking to the gym * wow this is a nice school...um so where is the gym again*looks at map*nope no good might as well ask directions *looks for someone an sees a male walking past her with a group of friends and turns around and taps his shoulder*

Guy with black hair and gray eyes:*turns around*

Guy next to him: who do you think you are touching him like that do you know who this is?

Alice: no but I well I'm new here and I can't really read the map so I was wondering if you knew where the gym is

Guy with black hair and hazel eyes: calm down she was just ask directions

Guy: still she should know her place

Alice: oh I'm sorry is he some one important

Guy with black hair and gray eyes: keep going straight till you see the Falcaty office then turn left you'll see it

Alice:*smiles* thank you and sorry for bothering you guys *walks away*

Guy: Lucas why did you give her directions after she was so rude to you

Lucas: you heard her she was lost what the harm of helping her

Guy with black hair and hazel eyes: yea where's the harm in that

Guy: not you to Liam we all know Lucas is the last pure bred demon in the world and not to mention from the royal family

Liam: you need to loosen up

* * *

><p><strong>~gym~<strong>

Alice: hew I made it on time

Girl with blond hair and blue eyes: where you lost to

Alice: yea

Girl: I'm nixie waters

Alice: Alice haven nice to meet you

Nixie: likewise so what are you?

Alice: what do you mean?

Nixie: what race are you

Alice: um… American with a mix of Italian and French

Nixie:*laughs*you're funny but that's not want I meant

Alice:*confused* then I have no idea what you are talking about

Nixie: you know what spices are you I'm a mermaid

Alice: you're a mermaid

Nixie: yea cool huh I'll show you my tail later so what are you

Alice: mm I'm-

Speaker: good morning students as you may know this is dark haven Academy a school for monster and as said in the handbook you aren't allowed to reveal your race

Nixie: oops

Alice:*eyes widen*

Speaker: any why if you look behind you there are some tables you well go to the one with the initial of your last name and will take your picture that is all once you have finished you may go to your dorm room and finish unpacking and may this be the best 3 years of your life

Alice:*runs out of gym and calls parent*... damn my phone doesn't work here

Nixie: of course not if you want to call home you need to use a land line

Alice: nixie I'm a human

Nixie: no you're not you don't smell human and you can't enter this school if you are human

Alice: well that explain why my parents didn't take me here but if I'm not human then what am I

Nixie: I don't know I'll come with you to the dorm house so that we can call your parents

Alice: all right

Nixie: now let's go back inside to get our ID cards maybe the principle knows

Alice: Right

Nixie: just bear with it for now

Alice:*nods*

*both nixie and Alice go to their line to take the picture putting on the school jacket that they were required to bring to take the photo as soon as they were done Alice and Nixie both waited for their ids to print and then left to the dorm rooms*

Alice:*picks up phone and dials number*... and there not home

Nixie: hmm *looks at ID card* well at least my ID picture came out pretty good*eyes widen with realization*have you looked at you id card yet

Alice: no, why?

Nixie: It tells you what spices you are and class

Alice:*takes out ID card and looks at it* it doesn't say my spices but it says I'm class A

Nixie: come to my room

Alice: um okay

* * *

><p>~Nixie's room~<p>

Nixie:*digs through back pack* ah found it* turns to a page and reads*it says that type A class is a special breed and is incredible powerful depending on which side they pick they can be incredibly dangerous

Alice: side

Nixie: it says here we have to pick between light and dark but it usually depends on the parents

Alice: hmm what are my parents hiding from me

Nixie: let's go eat

Alice: Sure

* * *

><p>~Cafeteria~<p>

Alice: huh… Nice to see they have normal food

Nixie: we're not monsters ... no wait you're right

Alice: I forget my water I'll be right back *gets up and starts walking to the bending machine someone come running and runs into Alice

? : I'm sorry

? : GET HIM!

? : *grabs Alice hand without thinking and starts running*

Alice: Why are we running?

Once they get out he takes out his black wings similar to a bats and picks Alice up bridle style and starts flying

Alice: What's going on?

? : *realizes what just happened and flinches*shit I'm sorry I got you mixed up in this *loses grip on Alice*

Alice:*Alice falls and passes out*

Nixie: ALICE!


	2. Chapter 2: she's an angel

A/N:sorry for the long wait but i have finished this chapter so i hope you enjoy

* * *

><p>Alice:why are we running<p>

once they get out he takes out his black wings similar to a bats and picks alice up bridle style and starts flying

Alice:whats going on

?:*realizes what just happened and flinches*shit I'm sorry i got you mixed up in this *loses grip on alice*

Alice:*alice falls and passes out*

Nexie: ALICE!

As alice is falling her wings that resemble an angel come out black and as soon as she's half way to the ground they turn pure white and some one with black demon wings catches her

* * *

><p><strong>~infirmary~<strong>

?:is she going to be okay

?: yea she just passed out from shock

Alice: mm*wakes up*

Nexie: Alice are you okay

Alice: yea I'm fine what happened

Nexie: You were caught up with something the guy took you with him and started flying but he lost grip on you and dropped you then you passed out

Lucas:then I saved you

Alice:thank you hey aren't you the guy who gave my directions

Lucas:yes I'm Lucas dark

Alice:Alice haven

Nexie:oh and good news we found out what you are

Alice:Really what am I

Nexie: your an angel

Alice:an angel

Lucas: yes it is said that angels went extinct so it was quite shocking to see your wings being pure white even then all angel have light gray wings

Alice: extinct

Lucas: have you heard the story of the angel and Demon who fell in love

Alice: my father used to tell me that story every night he said that my grate grate grandma made it up

Lucas: those were based on true events that had happened and because of that angels and Demons went to war the Demons won because the angels were by far out numbered it is said that that angel and Demon went to the human world settled down and got married

Alice:yea so what dose that have to do with me

Lucas: when you where falling your wings came out they were black but as you got closer to the ground they turned pure white so I believe that you are the grate grate grand daughter of the angel and demon the demons name was Damon haven

Alice: *eyes widen* that's my grate grate grand fathers name how did you

Lucas:there story is well know in the demon world

Alice:why didn't my father tell me

Lucas: I don't know

Alice: *gets out of bed*

Nexie: Alice you should lay down you just woke up

Alice: no I'm fine I need to go to my room and unpack

Lucas: it was nice meeting you alice

Alice:you to *smiles honestly* thanks for saving me *walks out*

Lucas:*smiles*she just like i remember her

Nexie:what

Lucas: nothing

Nexie:*walks out*alice wait for me

* * *

><p><strong>~Outside~<strong>

Alice: I need to call my parents

Nexie: I'll go with you

Alice: okay

As Alice is walking to the dorm rooms everybody stares at her

Alice: why is every body starring at us

Nexie:not us you

Alice:but why

Liam: because your an angel

Alice: how do they know that

Liam: the entire school knows that

Alice: what but isn't that against the rules

Liam: yes and no

Alice: what do you mean

Liam: the rules say you aren't allowed to tell any body what you are but you didn't tell anyone you showed them unintentional

Alice:oh well I guess that makes since so why are you here

Liam: I'm Liam Black i was told by the principle to give you this *hands Alice a cloth arm band that says student council in big letter circling around it and in smaller letters it say vice president*

Alice: there making me join the student council

Liam: it's a tradition that everyone who is a class A spices needs to be in the student council

Alice:oh okay

Liam: I'm the secretary so ill see you in the student council office before school at 7

Alice: rigth it was nice meeting you

Liam: you too *walks away*

Alice:*sighs* let's go back to the dorms

Nexie: sure

alice goes to the the land line phone located on the first floor to call her parents

mom:hello

Alice:yea mom can you pass me to my dad

Mom:um sure

Dad:alice

Alice:why didn't you tell me i was an angel/demon thing

Dad: It wasn't safe to tell you

Alice: What do you mean not safe

Dad: You know the story's iv'e told you when you where younger

Alice: Yea yea I know my friend told me about it already

Dad: Well some people knew about that here to and where after you

Alice: Why me

Dad: You where the only one in 2 century to show the power of both angel and demon me and your grandpa only showed demon powers but no wings

Alice: Is that a bad thing.

Dad:it is when its used the wrong way have you been told about the light and dark thing yet

Alice:yea

Dad:well some people wanted to use your powers for there own selfish purpose

Alice:oh

Dad:it is said if you are born by both a light and a dark parent you will be far more powerful then any other creature in the world

Alice:oh...

Dad:it is also said that angels with pure white feathers ca- *loud crash sound*

?:wheres the girl

Dad:gotta go*hangs up*

Alice:hello..dad

nexie:hey alice how was the call

Alice:i think someone broke into my house

nexie:oh my

Alice:dont worry i just found out my dads a demon

Nexie:oh

Alice:yea wanna go for a swim

Nexie:yes iv'e been dying to show you my tail

* * *

><p><strong>~Monday August 21 morning 6:00 Alice's room~<strong>

Alice wakes up from the sound of her alarm clock she quickly got out of bed and took a shower (each room had its own bathroom) as soon as she was done she changed into her uniform (white short sleeve dress shirt black skirt black vest and school emblem pin on it and a navy blue ribbon around neck)and blow dried her long brown hair brushed it and her teeth she then walked to her desk and start to curl her hair as soon as she was done she put on some mascara garbed the student council arm band and put it in her school bag then she made her way downstairs for breakfast

Alice:*yawns grabs bowl and puts cereal in it and some milk from the mess hall and goes and sits down on a bench*

as she sits down eating people keep staring at her Alice can feel the eyes of the people and starts feeling self concise

Alice:*looks around and see nexie* hey

nexie: oh finally found you I thought you were still asleep*sits down on the opposite side of alice*

Alice:no I have to go to a meeting in 10 min remember

Nexie: oh right

Alice:how many people are in the student council anyway

Nexie: hmm i'm not sure but there aren't that many

Alice:hmm I wonder what they want to talk about *finishes eating*well I got to go see you later

Nexie: yea see yea

~6:50~

Alice:walks towards to student council office

Student #1:hey is that the angel girl

Student#2:yea that's her

Student#3: I heard that she is the angel in ages to have pure white wings

Student#1:no way she is also the only angel in the world

Student#2:it must suck to be the only on of your kind

Alice:*Walks up to them*can you not talk about me when i'm right next to you *smiles and walks away*

* * *

><p><strong>~Student council office 6:59~<strong>

liam:alice you made it just in time why do you look so sad

Alice:*fakes a smile*i'm not sad

Liam: yes you are why is it because you are part of the student council

Alice:no it not that I just don't feel comfortable with people staring at me and talking about me behind my back

Liam: don't worry alice they are just excited to know that there is still an angel left and and where is you arm band

Alice:its in my bag

Liam:*smiles* you need to put it on *hands Alice a safety pin*

Alice:*takes out arm band and puts on right arm sleeve* so who is the president

Liam: well it-

door opens

Lucas:i see that everyone is here

Alice:is he the-

Liam: yea

Lucas:nice to see you again Alice

Alice:like wise

Lucas:we are holding this meeting to welcome a new member *walks towards alice* as you all may know she is very special an angle only one of her kind but just because of this you will treat her like any other person no talking behind her back and no special treatment she will be the new student council vice president to make this official we will be giving you the official student council member pocket watch *hands it to Alice* and we will be moving your belongings into the student council boarding house

Alice:*stays quite and looks at pocket watch (it was silver and had the school emblem in the front)*

Lucas: alice it will be an honer working with you

Alice:*nods* like wise

* * *

><p>AN: I hoped you enjoyed this chapter please review and tell me what you thought of it i'd really love to know if you like it or not :)


	3. Chapter 3: Angelic Place

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait my laptop broke and I need to get it fixed I also had a lot of fun writing this chapter i don't know why hmmm anyways i hope you enjoy**

* * *

><p>Alice:*stays quite and looks at pocket watch (it was silver and had the school emblem in the front)*<p>

Lucas: alice it will be an honer working with you

Alice:*nods* like wise

Liam: alice let me introduce you to everyone

Alice:ok

Liam:this is seth he is the vampire prince and our secretary

seth:Why must i speck with a peasant

Alice:i'm not a peasant

seth:*smirks*No you smell more delicious O- Blood right

Alice:um yea...

Liam : moving on

alice and Lucas walk to the guy sitting on the couch

Liam: this is Damien hes a werewolf prince and hes our treasurer

Damien:*smiles* so our little angel returns

Alice:so it seems nice to meet you

Damien:... you too

Lucas: guys we need to go to the opening ceremony

Seth: oh yes are demon prince has to go tell his speech to everyone

Alice: your a prince

Lucas: yea

Liam: and you already know me i'm a incubus and soon to be princes royal adviser and i also i'm in charge of the sports

Alice:why am I surrounded by royalty

Lucas: Hmm i'm not sure but your royalty also

Alice:...what

Lucas: your great great grandma was the Angel princess

Alice:i find this really hard to believe

Damien: that's why were A class

Alice: okay that explains a lot

all walk to the auditorium

Lucas: okay Alice all 5 of us are are going on stage you will sit down on the seat closest to me and ill do all the talking okay and don't sit until I nod

Alice: okay sounds easy enough

Seth:and if you are nervous I can compel you to feel relaxed

Liam: that's the nicest thing I have ever heard you say

Seth:I know it makes me sick just thinking about it

Lucas:come on it's time

~stage~

all walk on stage and stand in front of their seats except for Lucas who walks to the podium

Lucas:*nods* hello fellow student and welcome to a new school year I am you student council president Lucas Dark this school may be a bit different to some of you and you may not like it at first but i promise you it will become your second home you will meet many wonderful people who may be your future friends and make enimes but its all worth it for everyone you meet here will make a impact on your future and will make you a better person I personally love this school and before I came here I was a person who did as he was told but once I got here I was free to express my self in many ways then jut one so may these three year be the best years of your life now I would like you to meet someone she is also new here and your new student council vice president miss alice haven alice may you come here for a moment

Alice:*nods gets up and walks toward Lucas*

everyone starts cheering except for some people

Lucas: *hands alice the mic*

Alice:um hello I'm alice I know I'm new and not as experienced as the others but I promise that I will try hard to become a grate vice president

Everyone claps and cheers again except for some people

Alice hands mic to the principle

Principle: nicely spoke Lucas enough of the boring stuff and ON TO THE FUN! this has just be recently added and if I do say so myself I think it pretty cool if you look under you seats you will find a I pad air and I phone 5s*Hand one to alice Lucas Liam and Seth* specifically designed for both you and this School you may not use just yet or take it out of the box once you get to your first period class they will explain more about it now with no further ado you are dismissed

everyone makes their way to the exit and towards their first class of the day

Alice: this is so cool

Liam: yea it's a nice improvement

Seth:yea I agree

Lucas: *smiles*yes now come on we must escort alice to her new class

Alice:you don't need to do that I can find my way

Seth:we don't want our sweet Angel to get lost... seriously whats wrong with me

Damien:it's probably the angelic influence that is affecting you

Alice:sorry

Seth:*sigh* it's fine Ill forgive you if you give me a taste of your sweet blood

Alice:... fine but can you wait till later

Seth: sorry but I must drink some now I'm starving I haven't eaten in days

Alice:how come

Seth: I need a good pray

Alice:is it going to hurt

seth: just a tad

Liam: leave her alone seth

Lucas: *hands tomato juice* feed on this

Seth: *sigh* and was hopeing for some blood *takes tomato juice and drinks it* your lucky I like this

Lucas:now lets go

start walking to Alice's class once their there they open the door and everyone start shrieking

Girl # 1: ahh their so cute

Boy #1: shes so hot

Lucas:we'll pick you up at lunch

Alice: okay *30 sec bell rings* now hurry or you'll be late thank you

they wave good bye and rush to class

Alice closes door and turns around and the class starts asking questions

Nexie: alice we're in that same class

Alice: really yay I thought I was going to be alone

Nixie: me to

Teacher: you must be alice I'm I'm going to be your history teacher

Alice:nice to meet you

Teacher:Okay everyone settle down you may sit where ever you want for today* everyone lets alice and nexie it down first then start fighting over the seats near them*

Alice:hey nixie why I everyone fighting

Nixie: I think its because they admire you

Alice: Hey everyone may I just say one thing

everyone stop what they are doing

Alice:thank you... okay why are you fighting their is no reason to fight I am jut a normal student like everyone else and the faster we all sit down the faster miss. hanna can explain our new ipads and iphone so we can use them

Everyone nods and sits down

: nicely said alice thank you

alice:*nods*

: okay so lets start with the ipads like mr. Anderson said each ipad and phone are specifically designed for each Student and the apps our designed for the school and your amusement now you may open you ipad box but don't turn it on

everyone is eger to open their box and pull out their ipad and put it on their desks

:good okay so it says here each ipad is indestructible and when starting up it say your full name grade level and spices now if you turn it around it will have a unique design that represent your spice miss alice may I use your ipad as an example

Alice:*nods and hands her her ipad*

Miss.H:see *turns ipad around her design Is a pair of Angel wings one black and one white and above it is a halo/ princess crown her ipad is gray*

Everyone Turns Around their ipad and love their designs

Nixie: Cute * shows alice her design is a white I pad with blue bubbles on it

Miss H: right before we move one each I pad comes with a charger and case the case matches your I pad design and your favorite colors the case is not in the box I will be handing them out 10 minutes before class is over moving on you are able to use this anywhere on campus without the need of internet now you may turn them on

Everyone turn their ipads on

Miss H: okay when on lock screen you will slide to open the first thing you will see is an screen with a bunch of apps we will start at the top of the the screen first one to the right the picture of the video camera named facetime with this app are you are able to speck with your friends as long as you have their email address your also able to speck to up to 7 people at a time next app the school calender it tells you up coming events and due dates for seniors next app GPS/ map its a map of the school but when you go out turn into a map of the human world our what ever world you are in it also give you direction when you are lost next app notes pretty self explanatory you are able to take note on this next app books you able download books and read them next app calculator again self explanatory next dictionary again self explanatory next grades allows you to view your grades for each class and if you are gone because you are sick then you can check what you are missing next Clock includes timer stop watch and alarm next Camera allows you to take pictures and videos Next games allows you to play and download games next Settings allows you to customize your ipad next Contact Self explanatory next Weather allows you to cheek the weather in this world human world and other worlds next ID yes you have a digital ID tell you your full name gender blood type spices class grade and student number next Student Handbook again self explanatory but their may be miner changes to the rule in the future next classes and homework tells you your classes and homework your homework will be updated everyday 5 minutes before class i over next messages allows you to text your friend using their email address again you can speak up to 7 people when in a Group Chat next live T.V allows you to watch T.V both live and old at anytime anywhere on any channel except for inappropriate ones next internet again self explanatory the only websites you cant get on is a social media or youtube and again inappropriate websites and pictures allows you to see to the picture and video you took and that is all for the apps also you are allowed to make you own apps a log is for no profit any question

Boy # 2:why do we need two IDs

Miss H: oh one on the ipad is the solid one the one that they printed out i the back up in case you lose your ipad...no okay moving on the ipone 5s really similar to the ipad except miner changes you have music and are able to call people the design is the same as the ipad and is also indestructible i come with a charger earphones and a case really similar to the ipads you may open your box

All student open it and take out their phones

Miss H: i will giving you the case 5 min before class is over as well if you turn on your iphone it will also say your full name grade level and spice you may now turn it on *everyone dose as told* okay the first app that you will see at the very top is the camera next calculator , school announcement , calender, map/gps, notes, ID, Messages, student hand book and settings. with the phone again you are able to group chat with up to six people that is all phew ... okay their is fifteen minutes left of class so i will pass you an over view of the semester and let you look over it one you are done you may talk until the last 5 minute of class and you may start also if you want to exchange emails with someone you must come up with one first

once everyone gets a paper they quickly read over it and start talking with one another about a bunch of random stuff and creating emails to exchange with their friends

Nixie: alice here's my email and phone number give me yours

Alice :*nods and writes it down then passes it to nixie then save email in contacts* lilmermaid621 how cute

Nixie: what's about yours SweetAngel22

Alice:okay both of ours are cute and they suit us

Nixie: *nods*

Miss Hanna: okay every one wait for your name to be called ...Alice haven*walks up tot eh front of the class to receive both ipad and phone case*...Nixie Waters *dose the same*

Alice:look its Tiffany blue

Nixie: mine is lilac

Alice:this is a really cool school so far *bell rings* what your next class

Nixie: Math Algebra 2 with

Alice:Me too ill go with you

Both girls got to their next class

~Time Skip lunch Italian class ~

*Door opens*

Lucas: alice are you ready for lunch

Alice:yea wait can nixie come

Liam: of course alice

Alice:come on nixie

all leave room leaving every one in room in awe

~cafeteria~

Seth:were going to get food first then we have something we want to show you

Alice:Really what

Lucas:you'll see

Nixie: I'm actually really want to know

everyone got their food and start making their way to the secret location

~Secret location~

A very beautiful Garden with many different flowers from tulips and lavender to roses and orchids their was fir different entrances in this particular path their was a beautiful fountain in the middle and in the middle of the garden their was a gondola and in the gondola was a table the seats 7 people

Damien:you may open you eyes now

Alice:*Opens Eyes* Oh my Flowers its so pretty *cute Small Angel wings pop out* it's so angelic here *walks forward* so peaceful

Lucas:you grandma used to come here a lot when he was your age it was her favorite place in the entire school not many people come here you feel a strong connection with this place that may be why your wing came out

Alice:my wings *walks to fountain and looks at reflection and smiles*i really am an Angel huh

Lucas:so it seems we really wanted to show you this to make you feel more relaxed about the sudden events that have happened

Alice:*walks up to Lucas and gives him a hug*thank you this is really sweet of you all of you thank you so much *starts Tearing up*

Seth: *walks up to alice and hugs her from behind* whats wrong

Alice:when I was younger I constantly moved due to my parent job or so they say so it was really hard for me to make friends and i was often bullied for being new and when i finally made friends i had to move and you guys have been so kind to me have been so lonely for so long

Nixie: not anymore alice we're here for you were your friends

Everyone nods

Liam: yea Alice we'll always be their for you

Lucas:here lets go sit down

Alice:*Sit down in chair* so this i where Annabel Spent most of her time huh

Lucas:*nods*


	4. Chapter 4: The Favor

**A/N:hey guys its been what 7 months since I updated anything and I would just like to say sorry i just wasn't in the writing mood but hey i'm back and i'm here to stay enough with me and my talking I hope you guys enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>Damien: oh by the way alice here*hands alice both email and number* in case you need anything or just need to talk<p>

Alice:*Softly smiles*thank you here's mine *quickly writes it down and hands it to Damien then takes out her iPad and write's down information* your email suits you *wings disappear * howlatfullmoon

Damian: like wise sweetangle22

Seth: here's mine

Alice:O-bloodsucker how did I not see that coming

Seth: don't worry I won't drink from you unless you want me to

Alice: what about you Lucas

Lucas: here *hands alice Email address and phone number*

Alice: darkprince I like it *writes all emails on iPad then takes out iPhone and writes down the phone numbers*and Liam what's yours

Liam: ladiesman

Alice:*writes it down*okay and phone number

Liam: xxx-xxx-xxxx

Alice: *writes down* okay all set * starts eating*this way we can stay connected even if we aren't together

Lucas: *smiles* you have a rice on the side of your lip*uses thumb to get rid of it *

Alice:* blushes and small cute wings pop out again*

Lucas:* lightly blushes and chuckles* that's cute

Alice:* halo pops out*

Damian: okay that is too cute

Nixie: stop who know what else will happen if she gets any more embarrassed

Seth:now she really is our sweet angel

Alice's halo starts glowing

nixie: stop teasing her and let's eat lunch is almost over

Everyone finishes eating their food and start making their way back to class

~after school~

?:hey your alice right

Alice:*turns around* yea

?:oh yeay I been looking for you all day

Alice:for what

?: well I was wondering...can you give lucas this letter

Alice:...um sure*smiles*

?:thank you so much*hands alice the letter*

Alice:no problem oh right may I ask your name

?:its Aria Janus

Alice:very well ill let him know this letter is from you

Aria:uh no its from his older brother

Alice:oh well ill let him know its from his brother then

Aria:thank you your a big help

Alice:why couldn't you given to him yourself

Aria: oh that's because i'm very busy and no one other then the type a spices can go to the student council dorm without special permission

Alice:oh

Aria:which reminds me in need to go it was nice meeting you alice

Alice: you too

~student council office after school~

Alice walks in and walks towards Lucas

Alice: lucas a girl name aria told me to give this letter to you *hands to Lucas* she said its from you older brother

Lucas:my brother huh what dose he want now *Opens letter and reads it*

Alice:what dose it say

Lucas:hes coming to school tomorrow

Alice:really is he a student

Lucas:yea hes a third year i haven't seen him in two years he was studying in the human world

Alice:human world

Lucas:yea something about wanting to get to know them better

Liam:did I hear that your brother is coming

Lucas:yea

Seth:really now i wonder if he would mind sparring with me

Damion:all you ever think about is fighting

Seth:so what its been a while since our last fight

Alice:*smiles*you guys seem excited

Liam:well we have all know each other since we were kids

alice:you have

Liam:yea our parents knew each other when they were in high school and continued being friends even after that so we just kind of bounded at a young age

Lucas:lets get to work

Alice:but today is the first day of school what type of work could their possibly be

Damion:you'll be surprised

Lucas:well their isn't that much work today all we need to is make sure everyone has fully registered to to school

Seth:so we just have to sign a bunch of stuff

Liam:pretty much

3 hours of agonizing writing later

Alice looks at names of students that have enrolled in to the school

Alice: hey there are three people who haven't checked in yet

Lucas: well one of them is my brother so whose the other two

Alice: its guy named Aaron solitary

Lucas: oh him

Alice : you know him

Lucas: let's just say we don't really get along

Alice:oh and the other one is a girl named Serena Matthews

Damian:Aaron solitary ...isn't he your-

Lucas glares at Damion

Damion: I mean is their anything else i need to do

Lucas:no were just about done

Seth:so we can leave

Lucas:yea after we are done putting the files of the students in the cabinets in alphabetical order by year

30 minutes later

lucas:now we can go

Alice:that was a lot more work than i thought

Lucas:just wait until the school festival

just then alice phone rings

Alice*answers phone*hi nexie

nexie:hey are you done with student council work yet

Alice:yea we just finish why

Nexie:a girl named aria is looking for you

Alice:aria why is she looking for me

Nexie:something about needing a favor

Alice:okay were are you

Nexie were are in the cafe near the dorm house

Alice:rigth ill be their in a bit

Nexie:alright

Alice hangs up

Lucas:what was that about

Alice:a girl named aria needs a favor from me do you know were the cafe is

Lucas:yea we can take you

Alice:thanks guys

~cafe 7:40 pm~

Alice and the rest of student council walk in

Guy#1: hey look it the student council

Girl#1: where

Nexie:Alice over here

Alice: hi nexie aria so whats this i hear about a favor

Aria:oh right well the thing is i heard that you were Raised in the human world

Alice:yea

Aria:so i was wondering if you can take me to your home town to go shopping

Alice:shopping ?

Aria:yea well the thing is that its going to be my older sisters birthday next week and I need to get her a present and she seem to be really fascinated by the human world so I thought that it would be a good idea to get her a present from there

Alice:* eyes are sparkling* you a such a great sister

Aria: so is that a yes * she says hopefully *

Alice: yea that's a yes

Liam: oh can we come We haven't been to the human world in years

Aria: if its okay with Alice

Alice: yea you guys can come clear your weekend schedules

Damian: why during the weekend

Alice: oh that's the only time when the bus comes and school just started we can't just leave any time we want

Damian :she has a point

Aria: thank you so much alice

Alice: no problem

Lucas: let's get some coffee while we're here

Seth: how about some tomato juice

Liam: yea yea I got that covered here * hands seth a can of tomato juice*

Alice: is the only thing you can eat blood and tomato juice

Seth: no I can eat human food and drink water as well but I need blood to actually survive tomato juice makes a good temporary substitute thou

Alice:but you cant live off it forever

Seth:No

Liam: what drink do you want alice

Alice:hmm how about a blueberry lemonade

Aria:thanks again alice

Alice;no problem

nexie:don't forget she an angle she always dose the right thing

Alice:some how i feel complimented yet insulted at the same time

Liam: hey our drinks are ready

Lucas:okay now lets go back to dorm house to show alice her new room

Alice:oh that's right my stuff was moved to the student council floor of the dorm house

* * *

><p><strong>AN:okay and that's all for today I hope you guys liked it. :) I will also try to update this story at least once a week . **


End file.
